Various surprint type proofs using photopolymers have conventionally been known and are described, for example, in JP-B-49-441 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication"), JP-B-46-15326 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,557), JP-A-47-41830 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means a "published unexamined Japanese patent application"), JP-A-59-97140 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,625), JP-A-61-188537, JP-A-61-213843, JP-A62-67529, JP-A-62-227140 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,154), JP-A-63-2040, JP-A-63-2037, JP-A-63-2038, JP-A-63-2039, JP-A-63-74052, JP-A-61-189535 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,053), JP-A-61-200535, JP-A-62-247384, JP-A-62-291634, JP-A-62-27735, JP-A-62-24737, JP-A-63-253941, JP-A-63-281351, JP-A-63-298337, JP-A-63-78788, JP-A-63-213838, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 199,822, M. H. Bruno, Principles of Color Proofing, ed. by Gama Communication (1968), James, The Theory of the Photographic Process, ed. by Macmillan Publishing Co., Inc. (1977), etc. A process of forming a color image which comprises imagewise exposing and developing a light-sensitive material comprising a substantially transparent support having provided thereon, in order, a stripping layer, a colorant layer containing a dye or a pigment and a photoresist layer or a photoresist layer containing a dye or a pigment to form a color image pattern, transferring the color image together with the stripping layer to an image-receiving layer by applying heat and pressure and, if necessary, retransferring the color image to a final support by applying heat and pressure, is greatly advantageous. Particularly, the above-described process provides a good matching for printing matter, accelerates the processing, and allows for common use in both negative-working type and positive-working type systems.
However, recent advances in electronics and communication techniques allow for the preparation of direct digital color proofs, and various systems have been developed to form these color proofs, including an ink jet system, a sublimation transfer system, a color paper system using a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion, an electrophotographic system, etc.
However, the ink jet system and the sublimation transfer system are disadvantageous in that the matching for printing matter is very poor with respect to image quality. The color paper system is disadvantageous in that, in comparison with the conventional surprint system using a photopolymer, the matching for printing matter is inferior, and liquid control for attaining stable processing is complicated. The electrophotographic system using a liquid toner is disadvantageous in that, although providing a good matching for printing matter as compared to the conventional photopolymer system, the evaporation of combustible organic solvents arises in the printing field where a large-sized color proof is required, such that the apparatus for an electrophotographic system is expensive, and a large investment in equipment is required.